


Хрусталь

by Norath



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fighting writer's block
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Хван Хёнджин — хрусталь. В нём множество граней и все сияют ослепительно ярко, преумножая малейшую искру света. Он также весьма твёрд и может пережить множество падений. Но ещё он хрупок и Чанбин знает, что самый ломкий хрусталь тот, что пошёл трещинами изнутри.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 11





	Хрусталь

**Author's Note:**

> Я вот уже неделю силюсь что-нибудь написать, но совершенно ничего не выходит.  
> Эти ребята пришли сами.   
> Есть здесь слэш или нет - решать вам. Мне просто хотелось софтовых обнимашек (а ещё я люблю родинку Хёнджина, но кто не?)

В комнате темно и прохладно, Хёнджин тенью проскальзывает между разбросанных на полу предметов и, не давая себе времени передумать, откидывает одеяло, раскрывая скрючевшегося на кровати Чанбина. Тот не успевает ни проснуться, ни почувствовать холод, а Хван уже укладывается за его спиной, натягивая одеяло на них обоих. Хёнджин прижимается к старшему всем телом, словно залитый в форму воск повторяя все его очертания, рукой обхватывает предплечье и прячет лицо в тёплой, чуть влажной коже шеи. Приходится сделать над собой ещё одно усилие, чтобы тихо выровнять сдерживаемое до этого момента дыхание. Вместо вздохов грозят вырваться грубые, неказистые хрипы, которые точно повлекут за собой горьки всхлипывания и слёзы. Хёнджин не хочет всего этого сейчас.  
Он хочет комфорта и спать, и он пришёл туда, где может получить всё это.

+++

Чанбин не может пошевелиться и ещё до того как проснулся окончательно понимает в чём дело. Жар другого тела в кровати, ощущение мягких губ где-то на коже шеи, плавное движение грудной клетки, нет-нет, да срывающееся на дрожащие, рваные рывки, и заполняющее тьму отчаяние. У Со снова гости.  
Такие дни случаются. К радости старшего, не очень часто, к его же огорчению, весьма регулярно.   
Хван Хёнджин — хрусталь. В нём множество граней и все сияют ослепительно ярко, преумножая малейшую искру света. Он также весьма твёрд и может пережить множество падений. Но ещё он хрупок и Чанбин знает, что самый ломкий хрусталь тот, что пошёл трещинами изнутри.  
Поэтому Со даёт себе пару минут проснуться и привыкнуть к окружающей темноте, а после уверенно кладёт ладонь на руку Хвана и аккуратно отцепляет сжавшиеся вокруг бицепса пальцы.  
Развернуться и улечься так, чтобы быть лицом к лицу с младшим тоже отнимает какое-то время. Шуршание простыней и одежды кажется неприлично громким в темноте спальни.  
И вот, наконец, Чанбин встречается взглядом со своим донсеном. Лица Хвана не видно полностью, но лунный свет падает так, что выбеливает большую часть красивого лица. Мягкая кожа, чуть припухлые веки и словно случайная капля чернил на свежем пергаменте — маленькая точка родинки под рядом нижних ресниц.   
Рот Хёнджина приоткрыт в попытках сделать надрывное дыхание тише, но это не помогает, Хван знает. Да и нет никакой необходимости теперь, когда хён проснулся и смотрит прямо на него, находясь на расстоянии едва ли в двадцать сантиметров.  
Лицо Чанбина спокойное. Небольшие глаза раскрыты, на коротких ресницах серебрятся отблески лунного света. Брови забавно растрёпанны и Хёнджин тянет руку, чтобы пальцем пригладить смешно загнутые в обратную сторону волоски. Чанбин никак не реагирует на этот жест, только его маленький рот становится чуть шире, когда уголки губ приподнимаются в успокаивающей улыбке. Хван проводит пальцем по спинке ровного носа, легко соскальзывает в ямку над губой, а после невесомо очерчивает и сами губы. Он едва касается рельефной каймы, но Чанбин всё равно растягивает рот шире, становятся видны зубы. Хёнджин моргает, чтобы перевести фокус с рта на всё лицо Чанбина. Со тут же смешно дует щёки, губы, секунды назад расслабленные и нежные, складываются в нелепый бантик. Старший забавно причмокивает, глядя на Хёнджина.  
Тот убирает руку, посмеиваясь. Пока он разглядывал лицо своего хёна, дыхание пришло в норму, подкатывающие к горлу слёзы растворились и Хёнджин смог, наконец, осознанно сделать свободный вдох. Он дышит, всё ещё наблюдая за кривляниями хёна. В какой-то момент Чанбин начинает пародировать неестественное дыхание Хвана, выпучивая глаза, и тот не может удержаться от тихого смеха.

Со смотрит как лунные блики в тёмных глазах исчезают, скрываемые хихиканьем младшего. Полные губы растягиваются в улыбке, верхняя утончается, обнажая зубы. Чанбин сам улыбается, глядя как танцуют матовые полоски света на щеках младшего. Взгляд царапает блестящая влажная дорожка, некрасиво пересекающая скулу.  
Теперь Чанбин тянет руку к лицу напротив. Касается места между бровей, аккуратно гладит лоб, пальцами отводя рассыпавшиеся по нему чёрные пряди. Уверенней, он запускает руку в гладкие волосы, прочёсывая чёлку, а возвращаясь, очерчивает ладонью овал лица.  
Хёнджин больше не смеётся, а выражение его лица расслабленное, почти счастливое. Он сонно моргает на хёна глазами, цепляясь пальцами за нелепую пижаму Со. 

— Спасибо, хён. — мягко бормочет он, прикрывая глаза.   
— Спи, Джинни. — Чанбин легко поглаживает его шею и пододвигается ближе.

Маленькая родинка по-прежнему приковывает взгляд Со. Он вспоминает, как мама когда-то говорила, что родинка под глазом — к частым слезам. Чанбин не верит в приметы, так что тянется вперед, мягко прижимаясь губами к чёрной точке. Кожа нежная, но чуть стянутая и солоноватая. Ресницы едва-едва щекочут верхнюю губу. Чанбин прижимается чуть сильнее, задерживая поцелуй. Когда он отстраняется, ложась обратно на подушку, луна всё ещё серебрит лицо Хёнджина, но теперь ничто не нарушает матовую бархатистость его щёк.

Чанбин думает, что в частых слезах нет ничего плохого. Плакать ведь можно и от счастья, а грустные слёзы Хёнджина всегда есть кому утереть.


End file.
